UNA SORPRESA PARA HARRY
by Karla Padfoot
Summary: Después del sexto libro es la boda de Bill y Fleur y Harry después de la boda quiere ir a Grimmauld Place pero antes de entrar escucha voces...¿De quién serán?¿Harry encontrará el verdadero Horrocrux?
1. La Boda

Hola aqui les traigo mi primera historia, espero q les guste

* * *

El sol brillaba en el horizonte, el cielo estaba despejado y el día espectacular. El jardín lleno de personas tenía magia en sí. Y allí estaban una mujer rubia con túnica de terciopelo azul con una dorada "F" bordada y junto, un hombre con cicatrices en la cara y túnica de terciopelo negro con una gran "B" dorada. Al ver esto todos los invitados tomaron sus asientos y aparecieron Ginny y Gabrielle con vestidos color añil. La boda había comenzado. Sentado se encontraba un pelirrojo con la cara aún más roja que su propio cabello, a su lado derecho se encontraba su mejor amiga Hermione y a su lado izquierdo se hallaba un pelinegro ojiverde con una hermosa túnica del color de su pelo. (N/A: uy papi). 

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y lanzaron chispas rojas de su varita cuando la boda se terminó (N/A: no dudo que más de uno lo haya hecho porque se terminó la boda y no porque le hubiera gustado). Los papás de Fleur eran contrastantes, la mamá llorando de felicidad y el papá fúrico porque su hija se casó con un hombre de semejante familia y con la pinta de hombre lobo, pero no era malo disimulando que estaba rojo de nervios.

Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía el baile (nunca empezó para Ron). Harry era el más codiciado y no tenía tiempo para sentarse, porque iban mujeres de todas las edades para sacarlo a bailar. Por otro lado Hermione había bailado toda la noche con alto ojiazul de nombre Zack Spencer (N/A: también es un papi). Fred y George estaban haciendo apuestas para ver quién sacaba a bailar a la mujer más fea, aunque algunas iban tras ellos. (N/A: qué más se puede esperar de ese par). Ron se dedicaba a calentar la silla cuando, concentrando todo su empeño en pensar cómo le pediría a Hermione que le concediera una pieza, se sintió un traidor al ver a una mujer aún más hermosa que Herms. Era más alta, era rubia, de ojos azules, labios rojo sangre y una sonrisa angelical (N/A: hasta se parece a mí…jaja). En ese momento los pies de Ron parecieron tener mente propia y se dirigieron hacia ella, la boca de Ron habló por sí misma. -¿Tendría acaso un hombre como yo el honor de bailar con semejante estrella caída del cielo? La quinceañera quedó embobada con aquellas palabras, pero sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de su silla y se dedicó a bailar no sólo una sino todas las piezas hasta el término del baile con aquel pelirrojo tierno.

En la madriguera eran poco más de las 10 a.m. y Ron no sentía sueño ni cansancio, sólo el deseo de volver a ver a semejante mujer cuyo nombre desconocía, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Herms lo miraban extrañados de su comportamiento (N/A: extrañados? mas bien uno con interés y la otra medio celosa).

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia?- preguntó Hermione. Pero Ron miraba por la ventana suspirando y recordando cada detalle del baile con la desconocida y no escuchó a su amiga.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry

-¿Qué?- gruñó el pelirrojo

-¿Sin tu novia no sonríes?- se burló Hermione.

El cabello de Ron parecía blanco en comparación con su cara, pero contestó gritando.-- ¿Qué, acaso tú si puedes bailar y yo no?

Ahora Hermione estaba igual de ruborizada que Ron, pero fue muy hábil y cambio rápido de tema diciendo –todas morían por bailar contigo Harry.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- fue la respuesta del ojiverde.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando entró Ginny

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó

¡Hola!- dijo Harry emocionado

-¿Platicando sobre la boda?- inició su conversación Ginny

-¿Y de qué más podrían hablar?- interrumpieron Fred y George

-¿Quién ganó la apuesta?- preguntó Ron con interés.

-Yo- dijo George sonriente –tengo 50 nuevos galeones.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, después como si nada dijo- ¿y qué me vas a comprar?

-A ti nada- se burlo George y agregó sonriente- Hermione, Ginny creo que van a necesitar productos de nuestra tienda para hacerle bromas a Fleur, tienen todo gratis si es para Flegggrrr

-Yo no me arriesgaría, desde que mamá la quiere no me atrevo ni a contestarle- fue la respuesta de Ginny.

-Bueno ustedes se lo pierden- contestó Fred.

En ese preciso momento entró la señora Weasley invitándolos a desayunar los huevos de dragón que sobraron de la boda y jugo de calabaza.

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero iré a Grimmauld Place- respondió Harry.

-No es bueno que andes solo en estos momentos, Harry querido- se preocupó la señora Weasley-.Si quieres te acompañamos todos después de desayunar.

Él hubiera preferido ir sólo, eso era lo que quería estar sólo, pero sabía que la señora Weasley no lo iba a dejar, así que aceptó.

Estaban sentados Lupin y Tonks, Arthur y Molly, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny; pero como la señora Weasley había anunciado la idea de Harry sobre ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place el ambiente se tensó, aunque se miraban unos a otros nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado su plato (nadie se atrevió a pedir más sólo por no querer hablar) la señora Weasley fue por polvos _flu _para transportarse, pero el señor Weasley dijo que sería menos arriesgado ir por el transporte muggle, así que se dirigieron al subterráneo y una vez ahí se dirigió hacia ellos Ojoloco-Moody, esta vez llevaba un sombrero morado que le cubría la mitad de la cara donde se encontraba el ojo mágico (se hubiera visto igual con o sin sombrero). Cuando le dijeron a dónde se dirigían, Moody se les dijo lo que había visto mientras estaba de guardia y les contó que vio a Bellatrix queriendo entrar a la casa, pero antes de poderle lanzar alguna maldición imperdonable ésta desapareció.

La señora Weasley ahogó un grito; Lupin, Tonks y el señor Weasley se miraron y a Harry le hirvió la sangre y recordó cuánto odiaba a la culpable de la muerte de su padrino.

Moody los acompañó hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y antes de poder abrir la puerta de la casa escucharon voces provenientes de ésta.

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado y me digan q les parecio ok 


	2. El Reencuentro

Harry sacó su varita, pero Lupin, Tonks y el señor Weasley se le adelantaron y entraron a la que ahora es casa de Harry. Se dieron cuenta de que las voces se callaron en cuanto ellos pusieron un pie en la puerta. Lupin y Tonks subieron las escaleras para registrar las habitaciones de arriba, el señor Weasley revisó la planta baja. Todo lo que encontraron fue la casa vacía y desordenada. Pero en ese momento, cuando pensaron que las voces eran provenientes del número 11; se escuchó la voz de una mujer que, por primera vez, sonaba como susurro. En ese momento Harry supo de quién se trataba.

-¿Bella, eres tú?- susurró la mamá de Sirius. - ¿Lograste entrar?

- ¡No, no es ella!- gritó furioso un hombre. - ¡Nunca logrará atravesar esa puerta ni entrar con polvos flu!

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la voz de su padrino. Harry subió corriendo las escaleras gritando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Harry que alegría me da que estés aquí!- gritó Sirius igual de entusiasmado.- Pensé que no volverías

-Haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo. (N/A: yo también)

-Te pareces mucho a James- fue la respuesta de Sirius.

En ese momento llegaron Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

-¡Sirius!- gritaron las dos mujeres

-¡Hermione, Ginny que alegría me da verlas!- respondió Sirius.

-¿Por qué lloran? Lo podemos venir a ver cuando se nos antoje- interrumpió Ron (N/A: Ron y sus comentarios fuera de lugar)

-No será lo mismo- dijo Hermy

Harry apenas se dio cuenta de que rodaban gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Vamos no se lamenten, después de todo siempre pensé que era mejor morir en batalla que aquí en Grimmauld Place.

-¡Pero fue mi culpa!-gritó Harry

-No es cierto lo defendió Ginny (N/A: uuuuuuuuuuuu)

-Oigan lo único malo es tener que soportar a mi "querida" madre todo el tiempo- se quejó Sirius.

-Todo fue por mi culpa, debí haberte buscado antes de cometer la estupidez de ir al Departamento de Misterios- dijo entre lágrimas Harry (N/A: ay ya no te culpes!)

-No fue tu culpa Harry, tú te arriesgaste por comprobarlo, no fue tu culpa- repitió Herms.

-No, fue culpa de Kreacher- dijo Ron

-Tampoco fue su culpa- se quejó Herms.

-Fue Quien-Ustedes-Saben - dijo Ginny.

-¡Fue culpa de Snape y sus malditas clases de oclumancia!-gritó Harry.- Por eso lo voy a matar.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Ron con complicidad.

-¡Harry, Ron!-gritó Hermy incómoda

-¡El mató a Dumbledore y tú lo defiendes!- reclamó Ginny.

Hermy se sintió mal y empezó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez no por la muerte de Sirius, sino por la de Dumbledore.

-Vamos Hermione, si Dumbledore no le tenía miedo a la muerte y sabía que era inevitable, porque tú si- le dio ánimos Sirius.

A Harry le dio de nuevo un vuelco el corazón porque recordó su viaje con Dumbledore en busca de un Horrocrux que resultó ser falso.

-También fue mi culpa que Dumbledore muriera- se culpó Harry

-Sabes que no es verdad- lo defendió Ginny

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó- dijo Harry.- Bebió una poción que lo debilitó y…-a Harry se le quebró la voz.

-Y Snape lo mató-terminó Ron

-Oye Sirius-empezó Harry

-Si…-respondió Sirius

-Cuando salí esa noche con Dumbledore íbamos en busca de…-Harry se detuvo porque estuvo a punto de romper la promesa de Dumbledore y en ese momento Harry recordó que sólo Ron, Hermione y él sabían acerca de los Horrocruxes.

-De un Horrocrux-dijo la voz de Sirius.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de su respuesta (Ginny porque nunca había escuchado hablar de un Horrocrux)

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se sorprendió Harry.

-Mi tatarabuelo no es bueno para guardar secretos- respondió Sirius con toda la calma del mundo-Venía y le contaba a mi madre lo que Dumbledore le decía

-¿Y quién es R.A.B.?-preguntó Hermy intrigada

-¿RAB?-repitió Sirius

-Bueno - empezó Harry.-El Horrocrux era falso y cuando lo abrí estaba una nota de un tal RAB.

-Pues es obvio para mí saber quién es-respondió Sirius con seriedad

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-preguntó Harry

-Si- respondió Sirius.-Completamente, es…

* * *

Me encanta djarlos en suspenso para q sigan leyendo y me digan si les a gustado mi istoria 


	3. RAB

Sirius no pudo terminar la confesión porque se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y poco después llegó la señora Weasley.

-¿Me ayudarían a limpiar un poco la casa?- preguntó la señora Weasley (N/A: yo no!)

-Hola Molly-saludó Sirius (N/A: eso se llaman modales)

-Ah hola Sirius-saludó ésta sin ánimos (N/A: cómo se atreve!)

Dicho esto, la señora Weasley bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina

-Tiene razón la mamá de Ron, después de todo nadie ha limpiado la casa desde mi muerte- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Ron, Herms, Ginny y Harry

-No creo que haya tantas Doxys- dijo Harry al aire, no quería irse del cuadro de su padrino

-Puede haber cosas peores- dijo Hermy

-¡Dobby!- llamó Harry. Pensando que Dobby como era un elfo doméstico libre, cabía la posibilidad de que le pudiera servir si él quería.

-¡Crac!

Apareció un elfo doméstico con orejas y nariz puntiagudas

-¿Harry Potter necesita a Dobby?- Dobby hizo una reverencia en la que su nariz casi toca el suelo

-¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó Hermy. –Es un elfo doméstico libre

- Libre para decidir si quiere o no obedecer órdenes- la retó Ron

-Dobby estaría complacido de poder ayudar a Harry Potter- dijo el elfo.

-Lo vez Hermione- se burló Ron

-Dobby quiero que nos ayudes a limpiar la casa- dijo Harry

-Cualquier cosa por el señor Potter- dijo Dobby (N/A: yo también!)

-Sirius dime, necesito saber- dijo Harry desesperado.- ¿Quién es RAB?

-Mi hermano Regulus

-¡Claro!- exclamó Hermy

-¿Tu hermano?- dijo Ron extrañado

-¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto!- dijo Harry.- Él fue mortífago pero fue tan lejos que le dio miedo lo que le pedían, entonces huyó y lo mataron

-Pero¿cuál es el nombre completo de tu hermano?- preguntó Hermy

-Regulus Arcturus Black

-Todo concuerda- dijeron Hermy y Harry en coro

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde está el Horrocrux?- preguntó Harry

Sirius negó con la cabeza

-¿No tienes ni la más remota idea?- preguntó Hermy

-Esperen- comenzó Sirius.- Creo que ya sé dónde puede estar.

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron todos en coro

-El Horrocrux es un guardapelo de oro ¿cierto?- quería confirmar Sirius

-Sí- respondieron Hermy, Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

-Entonces creo que ya sé dónde está- dijo Sirius con seriedad

Harry, Ron y Herms sentían que se les salía el corazón del cuerpo. Descubrirían dónde se encontraba el guardapelo y lo destruirían. Cada vez debilitarían a Voldemort y, poco a poco, Horrocrux por Horrocrux, lo harían mortal de nuevo para matarlo después. Harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para continuar con el trabajo que Dumbledore no pudo terminar.

Pero necesitarán de un ejército para combatir contra Voldemort a muerte y entonces sólo uno vivirá y será el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, su nombre pasará de generación en generación y nunca se olvidará, y su historia será leyenda; pero hasta que ese momento llegue, Harry necesita encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes restantes; aunque no estará sólo, porque siempre tendrá a sus amigos a su lado para ayudarlo a vencer, a derrotar a Voldemort sin importar lo que suceda.

-  
Spro q les aya gustado y aver kuando puedo seguir la istoria xq me voi d vakaciones...wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c kuidan me djan reviews ehhhh BYE 


	4. En busca del Horrocrux

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, puede ser cualquier cosa- respondió Harry

-Pero aquí hay muchas cosas diferentes- dijo Ginny

-Yo creo que debe estar en una caja- opinó Hermione

-Bueno, ya nos ayudó bastante Sirius diciendo que estaba aquí, en el ático- dijo Harry.

-¿Y de verdad lo crees?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Crees que aquí se encuentra el Horrocrux?

-Eso dijo Sirius- respondió Harry

-Pero Sirius podría estar equivocado- dijo Hermione

-¡Pero Sirius está seguro y yo confío en él!- gritó Harry exasperado

-Eso mismo pensaba Dumbledore de Snape y mira cómo terminó- dijo Hermione. Luego recapacitó y agregó.- No quise decir eso, lo siento Harry, lo dije sin haberlo pensado antes.

-¡Sí lo pensaste!- gritó Harry con la cara roja y con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. (N/A: ay Hermione mira lo q haces! No llores Harry yo t quiero)

Al ver esto Ginny y Hermione lloraron también.

En el ático del número 12 de Grimmauld Place el ambiente se tensó. Todos buscaban la caja o el lugar donde pensaban se encontraba el guardapelo y los cuatro amigos estaban en silencio, hasta que…

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny emocionada

-¿Qué!- respondió Harry eufórico

-¡No puedo abrir esta caja!

-¡Usa la varita!

-¡Ya lo intenté y no puedo!

Harry fue corriendo en dirección a Ginny y él trató de abrir la caja pero no le fue posible.

-¡Esta es la caja!- gritó Harry entusiasmado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente

Pero para cuando hubo terminado la pregunta Harry ya estaba afuera del ático y camino al cuadro de su padrino, iba bajando las escaleras de dos en dos gritando el nombre de su padrino cuando se topó con Lupin

-¿Harry qué hacías allá arriba?- preguntó Lupin

-Yo sólo,…yo…necesito ver a Sirius- se limitó a decir Harry

-Pero Sirius…¡Ah, su cuadro!- se respondió a sí mismo Lupin (N/A: ay qué gentessss!)

-Harry continuó su camino seguido de Lupin.

-Sirius, encontré la caja- dijo Harry al cuadro de su padrino

-¿La pudiste abrir?- preguntó Sirius imaginando la respuesta

-¡No!- gritó Harry al no poderse contener la emoción que aumentaba con cada palabra que él pronunciaba

-Trae la caja- ordenó Sirius (N/A: a la orden su majestaaaa!)

En cuanto Harry hubo ido en busca de la caja, Lupin y Sirius entablaron una conversación acerca de él:

-Pero es muy chico para luchar contra Quien-Tú-Sabes- dijo Lupin

-Pero ya lo ha enfrentado antes- lo defendió Sirius.- Aparte es hijo de James

-Sí lo sé, pero eso no significa que sea igual a James en todo- respondió Lupin

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea Remus- le espetó Sirius

-Aquí está la caja Sirius- dijo Harry. Aunque mostró entusiasmo por descubrir su interior no fue así porque escuchó la última parte de su conversación y en ese momento no le interesaba nada.

-Lupin ábrelo- pronunció la voz de Sirius. Pero no sonaba a él, parecía otra persona, alguien que hubiera esperado toda su vida para ver el contenido de la caja. A Harry le recordó, y se odió por eso, al joven Tom Riddle cuando le cambiaba la cara y parecía menos humana y más diabólica, al ver algo que le interesaba tener.

Lupin comenzó a decir un hechizo en un lenguaje que Harry no entendió, Lupin lo repitió 3 veces. Harry lo volvió a relacionar, pero en esta ocasión con Snape repitiendo un hechizo que él no entendió, lo hizo para curar a Draco cuando Harry le lanzó el Sectumsempra.

Al fin a Harry se le dispersaron los recuerdos tan pronto como cuando llegaron, porque la caja se abrió de pronto con un fuerte estallido y lo siguiente que Harry vio fue…

* * *

Lo siento, se q me van a odiar pro me encanta dejarlos asi pra q sigan leyendo mi istoria, yo se q no sta mui interesante pro les prometo ponerle algo mas de accion ehhh y de humor y un poco de todo c kuidan. BYE 


	5. Camino a Hogwarts

…El Horrocrux, el guardapelo con la marca de Slytherin estaba dentro de la caja que abrió Lupin

-¡Sí!- exclamó Harry entusiasmado. -¡El Horrocrux, el verdadero Horrocrux!

-Harry¿sabes cómo destruirlo?- preguntó Lupin.

Harry se paralizó, no sabía cómo destruir ese Horrocrux y no quería terminar sin cabello (o con éste blanco) por culpa del guardapelo como quedó la mano de Dumbledore debido al anillo

Lupin interpretó el silencio de Harry

-No le pregunté a Dumbledore cómo destruir los Horrocruxes- dijo Harry con tristeza en la voz

-Todavía puedes- fue la respuesta de Lupin

-¡Claro!- exclamó Harry. –Voy a ir a Hogwarts

-Hoy no Harry, ya es un poco tarde- Lupin le expresó su preocupación

-Pero me puedo aparecer- respondió Harry orgulloso

-Preferiría que no fueras- dijo Lupin

-¡Pero tengo que ir!- Harry sabía que era su deber

-Puedes ir mañana- opinó Lupin

-¿Y mientras que Voldemort siga vivo para hacer de las suyas?- Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Tienes razón Harry- aceptó Lupin.- Pero no deberías ir solo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry hastiado.- ¿Acaso porque hay mortífagos?

Lupin no supo qué contestar

-¡Ya he enfrentado a Voldemort y tú te preocupas por unos simples mortífagos!- gritó Harry desesperado

-Es porque me importas mucho y me preocupo por ti- dijo Lupin

En ese momento Harry se sintió mal por haberle gritado a Lupin y recordó que no continuó su relación con Ginny porque la amaba y no quería que algo malo le pasara

-Me voy a llevar la Capa de Invisibilidad y seré precavido - Harry habló calmado por primera vez

-Ten cuidado Harry- fueron las últimas palabras de Lupin

Harry buscó la capa en su baúl y se la echó encima, salió de la casa sin despedirse, cerró los ojos y pensó en su destino. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el gran castillo de Hogwarts enfrente de él.

Harry son perder tiempo se dirigió al séptimo piso, al que antes era el despacho de Dumbledore.

En su camino no se topó ni con mortífagos, ni con fantasmas, ni con nadie. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos y rompían el silencio profundo que los cubría como un grueso velo.

Mientras iba en camino, estaba pensando cuál sería la contraseña, pero al arribar descubrió que estaban las escaleras y no la gárgola. Subió las escaleras y entró en el que fue durante mucho tiempo el despacho de Dumbledore, pero ahora éste se encontraba vacío, sólo estaban los cuadros de antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts, todos dormían.

Sin quitarse la capa, Harry gritó -¡Profesor Dumbledore!- despertando a todos los hombres y mujeres de los cuadros.

No recibió respuesta alguna porque no se encontraba el cuadro del último director de Hogwarts.

-¡Aquí no lo vas a encontrar!- dijo, desde uno de los cuadros, un mago que Harry conocía perfectamente. Era Phineas Nigellus, el tatarabuelo de Sirius

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry quitándose la capa

Phineas no respondió, lo hizo una voz proveniente de la puerta del despacho

-Porque…

* * *

Ola creo q si c nota q es mi istoria jaja otra ves djandolos con la duda...¿Quién será¿Quién estará en esa puerta¿Será de los buenos o de los malos? A lo mejor es el mismo q quito el cuadro de Dumbledore ¿o no?..Ay muchas posibilidades los veo en el siguient cap BYE 


	6. Un Viejo Amigo

ola prdn x dejar abandonada este fic y dejarlo siempre en suspenso....esq me encanta jajajaja espero q les guste si no tiene éxito creo q lo djare x la paz

* * *

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta del despacho y vio a un mago con túnica morada, ojos azules y gafas de media luna.

-…estoy vivo- terminó el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry miró directamente a los ojos del profesor y sintió sus mejillas húmedas debido a las gruesas lágrimas que le resbalaban

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar al profesor

-Profesor, ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó Harry entre lágrimas

-Ahora no es el momento- respondió Dumbledore. – Tenemos que ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, bueno en caso de que quieras ir conmigo.

-¡Claro!- gritó Harry secándose las lágrimas. –Por eso vine a verlo, tengo el verdadero Horrocrux

-¿Verdadero?- preguntó Dumbledore extrañado

-Si, bueno…la verdad es que el Horrocrux por el que salimos era falso y tenía una nota- Harry sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo mostró

El profesor lo vio e inmediatamente preguntó. – ¿Tienes los dos guardapelos contigo?

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta, él imaginaba "¿Quién es R.A.B.?" o quizá "¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Horrocrux?"

-Sí. Uno está en Grimmauld Place y el otro lo tengo aquí (Harry volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el guardapelo con la marca de Slytherin

Y viniste a preguntarme cómo destruirlo, me supongo- dijo Dumbledore con voz más fuerte

-Sí- se apresuró a decir Harry

-Harry, yo sé que ya no piensas seguir tomando clases en este castillo lo que significa que no seré más tu profesor, pero te agradecería que me siguieras llamando "Profesor" o "Señor".

-Lo siento "Profesor"- se disculpó Harry.

Mientras Harry estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts con Dumbledore, en Grimmauld Place se dieron cuenta de su ausencia…

-Ya se tardó Harry- rompió el silencio Ron

-Debe estar con Sirius- supuso Hermione. –Él debe saber cómo abrir la caja

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Ginny y bajó las escaleras en busca de Harry

Ginny llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba el cuadro de Sirius, pero no había rastros de Harry

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Ginny

-En Hogwarts- respondió Sirius

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó la pelirroja

-Si- dijo Sirius sin preocupación. –Se fue a ver a Dumbledore

-Pero si Dumbledore esta…

-Muerto lo sé, yo me refería a su cuadro

-¿Para qué fue?

-Para preguntarle cómo destruir el Horrocrux

-Entonces, ¿en la caja estaba el verdadero?

-Sí

Ginny subió corriendo cuando Sirius confirmó sus sospechas y les dijo a Ron y Hermione

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- gritaba la pelirroja

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione extrañada por el comportamiento de Ginny

-¡Si es!- gritó despavorida Ginny

-¿Si es qué?- preguntó Hermione igual de exaltada

-¡Es el verdadero Horrcroz!- respondió Ginny

-¿Es el verdadero HORROCRUX lo que estaba en la caja?- preguntó Hermione entre emocionada y regañando a Ginny por confundirse con algo tan importante

-¡Sí!- respondió Ginny sin darse cuenta del tono que usó Hermione

-¿Y Harry?- intervino Ron

-En Hogwarts- dijo Ginny

-¡Cómo!- gritó Hermione. – ¡Es muy peligroso y aún más para él!

-¿Por qué?- Ron y Ginny no se imaginaron lo que Hermione estaba pensando en ese momento

-¡Porque el castillo no está solo!- contestó a gritos Hermione. – ¡Puede haber mortífagos o puede estar Quien-ustedes-saben!

Ginny ahogó un grito y Ron palideció al imaginar el castillo lleno de mortífagos y a Harry luchando contra todos ellos sin ayuda de nadie

-Tenemos que ir- dijo Ginny con firmeza

-Pero no iremos solos. –Hermione se escuchaba decidida- Les avisaremos a los de la Orden

* * *

recuerden djar REVIEWS!!! si no comentan = y lo djo inconcluso...o peor lo terminaria pro todo feo....noc espero q m inspiren a seguir

cuidense bye =D


	7. Nadie debe saberlo

ola aki les traigo otro cap....siento q stoi bajando el nivel asi q comenten para dcirme en q puedo mejorar ok???

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban bajando las escaleras

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?-Preguntó Sirius

Hermione se volvió hacia él molesta

-A contarles a los de la Orden en donde está Harry

-Tranquilos, Remus ya sabe y seguramente Harry regresará en cualquier momento.

-¿El Profesor Lupin lo sabe?-Preguntó Hermione

-Sí, Hermione

-¿Y lo dejó ir solo?-Hermione no entendía cómo alguien como Lupin pudo haber dejado ir a Harry a un lugar tan peligroso como lo era ahora Hogwarts, sin protección

-No te preocupes Hermione, Harry se llevó su capa de invisibilidad.-Dijo Sirius

-Ah, en ese caso todos podemos estar tranquilos, no hay de qué preocuparse. No hay hechizos reveladores ni trampas para magos cuando no quieren ser vistos.-Respondió Hermione siendo sarcástica

-Subestimas a mi ahijado, él puede con todo

-Él no es James, Sirius.-Lupin intervino a causa de tanto alboroto

-No pretendo que sea James, Remus. Es Harry y se ha ganado el respeto y reconocimiento de los magos por su desempeño en tiempos difíciles.-Se defendió Sirius.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no bajan a comer algo mientras platico con Sirius?

-¿Le comento algo a la señora Weasley?-Preguntó Hermione tímidamente al Profesor Lupin.

-No, pero si Harry no aparece pronto yo mismo le diré.-Respondió Lupin

________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts…

-Profesor, ¿cómo es posible que esté quí?-Preguntó Harry

-¿Te refieres a qué hice para seguir vivo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-Verás Harry, la noche que salí contigo en busca del Horrocrux tuve un presentimiento en el que algo salía mal y terminaría con la muerte de alguien. Al principio creí que sería Remus, por su tarea en relación con la orden; después entendí que sería yo

-¿Por eso me pidió que lo acompañara, señor?

-Precisamente.-Respondió Dumbledore mirando a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna.-Pero debemos irnos, este no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de los dos.

-Podemos ir a Grimmauld Place con los de la Orden, señor.-Propuso Harry

-No, nadie debe saber que sigo vivo.-Fue la respuesta de Dumbledore

Harry lo miró y supo que Dumbledore hablaba enserio y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión

-Dumbledore lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.-Eso nos dará ventaja, Harry.

Harry asintió

-¿Me permitirías el Horrocrux?

Harry le pasó el guardapelo con la marca de Slytherin y Dumbledore la examinó detalladamente, repitió un hechizo en un lenguaje que Harry no entendió y luego…nada, no paso absolutamente nada.

-Tiene un hechizo de defensa muy poderoso

-Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ya lo encontré sólo necesitamos destruir la parte del alma de Voldemort que está en este guardapelo.-Dijo Harry alzando la voz debido a su desesperación

Dumbledore vio con ojos amenazadores a Harry por una fracción de segundo

-Necesitaría quedármelo unos días para poder hacer lo debido, pero no puedo quedármelo si estoy "muerto", Harry

Harry comprendió y bajó la cabeza

-¿Qué quiere que le diga a los de la Orden, profesor?

-Diles que tiene un hechizo de defensa muy oscuro y poderoso; que tardarán en romperlo, pero no dudo que podrán hacerlo y cuando lo hagan descubrirán la verdad.

Harry sonrió porque sabía que eso animaría a los de la Orden, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad encima.-Gracias, profesor.-Dijo en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro y salió del despacho del director. Caminó tranquilamente por los desiertos pasillos pensando en que Dumbledore estaba vivo, pero no podría compartir esa feliz noticia.

* * *

hey no les voi a dcir cmo regresó Dumbledore, pero les dejé pistas sólo tienen q descubrirlas y sabrán q ocurre asi q CUIDEN LOS DETALLES es lo uniko q les puedo dcir ok c m cuidan bye


	8. Hay algo que debo decirte

olap actualice lo mas pronto q pude espero q les guste...  


* * *

Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados sobre una de las camas de la recámara donde dormían Ron y Harry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que tardará Harry?-Preguntó Ginny

-Espero que no sea mucho.-Respondió Ron rascándose la cabeza

Hermione agachó la cabeza y empezó a temblar mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Hermione, todo saldrá bien.-La intentó animar Ron

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir que TODO SALDRÁ BIEN! ¿Acaso no entiendes que posiblemente Harry nunca regrese? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que lo mató Vol…?

A Hermione se le quebró la voz antes de poder terminar. Ron la estrechó aún más fuerte.

-Harry nos ha demostrado que se puede defender solo y…

Ron fue interrumpido por un portazo

-¿Harry?-Alcanzó a decir Ginny antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, pero no bajó como Ginny y Ron la soltó pero se quedó con ella.

Mientras Ginny bajaba las escaleras como bólido, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. La pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos, pero Harry no devolvió el gesto.

-Ginny, no es el momento.-Se limitó a decir Harry

Ginny quedó perpleja y bajó los brazos.

-¿Dónde está Lupin?

-Arriba, con Sirius.-Respondió Ginny confundida

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando a Ginny atrás.

-Harry, que bueno que llegas, comenzaba a preocuparme.-Dijo Lupin

-Dumbledore no me dijo cómo abrirlo, sólo dijo que tenía un hechizo de defensa muy poderoso.-Harry hizo caso omiso al comentario de Lupin.

-Eso te lo puede decir cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts.-Respondió Lupin extrañado

Harry se encogió de hombros.-Me dijo que era magia muy oscura, que tomará tiempo abrirlo, pero que no duda que podrán.

-¡Ja! Dumbledore siempre ha sido así, ¿no Remus?

Lupin miró el cuadro de Sirius, sonrió y asintió

Hermione y Ron llegaron a donde se encontraba Harry

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte así?!-Hermione regañaba a Harry como si fuera su mamá

-No pensé que te molestaría tanto-Respondió Harry extrañado

-¡No te das cuenta que le estás facilitando a Voldemort matarte!

-Tranquila Hermione, no es para tanto, además ya regresé

Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue llorando a su habitación.

-¿Qué dije?-Preguntó Harry confundido

-Harry, Hermione te quiere mucho y le preocupa que estés corriendo riesgos innecesarios.

-¿Innecesarios? Fue a ver a Dumbledore, no a jugar Quidditch

Lupin suspiró y bajó las escaleras

-Harry, te ves diferente.-Rompió el silencio Ron

-Me siento diferente

-¿Qué pasó en Hogwarts?

-Hablé con Dumbledore

-¿Y..?

-No le sorprendió lo de RAB

-Creo que a Dumbledore no le sorprende nada.-Ron sonrió.-¿Vamos con las chicas?

-Ve tú y ahorita te alcanzo.-Respondió Harry

Ron salió en la misma dirección que Hermione

-Sirius-Susurró Harry

Su padrino lo miró, tratando de ocultar su aburrimiento

-¿Hay alguna forma de revivir a los magos muertos?

A Sirius se le hizo sospechosa la pregunta

-Bueno, ¿puede alguien fingir su muerte?-Harry cambió la pregunta

-En los tiempos oscuros cuando Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacaban, muchos magos y brujas fingían su muerte, dejaban su casa e iban a otros lugares, generalmente con muggles p..

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber si en un duelo de magia alguien puede hacer pensar a los demás que murió y, en realidad, seguir vivo.

-Sirius frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

-Harry suspiró, agradeció a su padrino con un gesto y se fue por el mismo camino que Ron

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban hablando cuando se abrió la puerta

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Harry sonriendo

Nadie respondió el saludo, sólo se limitaron a mirarlo

-Perdón por lo de hace rato, es que me emocioné de…ya saben…

Ginny miró a otro lado, evitando los ojos de Harry

-No vuelvas a hacer nada tonto.-Lo regañó Hermione

-No te prometo nada.-Dijo Harry sonriendo

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez, llévanos contigo.-Respondió Hermione más relajada

-De acuerdo.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron limpiando la casa, cenaron y subieron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Ron y Harry compartían habitación y antes de dormir Ron estaba dispuesto a enterarse de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó en Hogwarts?

-Eh…ah…nada

-Pero viste a Dumbledore, ¿no?

-Sí, pero sólo hablamos del Horrocrux, debo ir al baño

-Está bien.-Dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se tapaba con las sábanas

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, tocó la puerta

-Adelante.-Se escuchó la voz de Ginny

-Hola.

-Hola.-Dijo Ginny extrañada

-Ah…Ginny, ¿y Hermione?

-En el baño.-Respondió Ginny celosa

-Ginny, perdón por lo de hace rato

-Ya pasó.-Ginny utilizó un tono para que Harry se diera cuenta que ella seguía enojada

-Mmmmm, en ese caso, descansa.

Harry abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al baño dejando a la pelirroja aún más enojada, en el camino se encontró a Hermione

-A ti te estaba buscando

-¿Enserio, para qué?

-Aquí no es seguro, acompáñame al ático

Harry tomó de la mano a su amiga y la guió al ático

-Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte…

* * *

spero q supere sus expectativas, se q no es mucho lo q dicen pro pronto tendran mas accion, lo prometo

cuidense

bye =D


End file.
